


one of us

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catra is sad and misses adora basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: One of us is cryingOne of us is lyingIn her lonely bedStaring at the ceilingWishing she was somewhere else instead





	one of us

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine this taking place after ep 5, maybe?

”There you go, as good as new,” the taller girl said as she finished wrapping Catra’s forearm.

“I said it wasn’t necessary, Scorpia,” Catra murmured, but thankful nonetheless, although she would never admit that.

“Nonsense. Now get some rest, okay?” Scorpia smiled at the brunette and left the room.

Once again, Catra was all alone. She fell back on her bed with a sigh. Her bed. _Adora’s bed._ She turned her head and looked at the drawing of the two of them. She had scratched Adora a while ago. She regretted that. Regretted leaving her, not joining her.

She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. Too tired to resist, she let them run down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket over her, isolating herself from the rest of the world.

She hated feeling like this. She hated feeling, period. Why did it have to end this way? The only thing she ever wanted was for Adora to get back, to be with _her_ again.

But no, she just _had to_ get an identity crisis and run off with some princesses. Catra sobbed.

Once again, she wasn’t _good enough_. She wasn’t good enough for Adora to stay or to go back to the Horde. She could have gone with her, of course, but Catra didn’t see that as a real option.

Adora was “the chosen one”, of course, with a shiny sword and ability to transform into an 8ft tall warrior lady. Catra was a mere mangy spy compared to her. What did she have to offer to the precious Rebellion?

Her heart ached as she recalled all those nights spend with Adora. They were so innocent back then, fumbling in the dark and exploring each other with curious hands…the way Adora’s lips felt against her own when they found each other in the dark…Catra took a finger up to her mouth, trying to recall the exact feeling.

The tears came back and Catra didn’t even bother to hold them back.

She missed her friend. _So much_. It hurt.

Eventually, she gathered herself and headed out again, but all through the day, her thoughts were still on the blonde with the ponytail who had broken her heart into million pieces.


End file.
